War of the Two Great Cities
The '''War of the Two Great Cities '''is a major war which occured in Eastern and Central Fly in the years 197 BS and 195 BS between Rabar and Naporia. History Tensions Between the Cities Although the war was only 2 years in length, it's origins of Rabar and Naporia's disputes rage to over two centuries beforehand on both kings wanting to marry off their daugthers to the same Questozian prince. The argument raged for up to 7 months but in the end, Naporia won the heart of the prince as the ice city deemed it would be, "beneficial" for them. The final straw was about the ownership for the Amook Lands beneath the River Amook, as it was often deemed Naporian land, but Rabar ordered guards to patrol the farms near the river. A meeting was called about who would own the precious lands which was responsible for the majority of farming on mainland Pacif. Naporia deemed Rabar unsafe to protect the land whilst Rabar cited that Naporia didn't have a large enough guard to protect the land. After a long argument, both cities had angered one another. Break-Out of War It was in late January 197 BS when the king of Naporia orderer war between the two cities and that they would begin to create an army to destroy Rabar. Many other cities followed with Naporia, believing them to have a higher chance of victory so hence they army multiplied overnight where as many believed that Rabar would be destroyed by the war. Rabar marched their army to the state of Fiacail in an effort to fortify the city of Rakyee in an attempt to be closer to the enemy. During construction, the forces controlled by Blacktear Noland marched in what is known as the Battle of Brass which was a major defeat for Rabar. All of the advisors to King Karpin Terison I ordered him to surrender as Rabar was almost bound to be destroyed by 196 BS, however Karpin I did not announce defeat and instead had a last minute alliance with the help of the Flaeorian forces and those of Cántown to which would help win the battle. Karpin was clever and using his military tactics, laid siege to one of Naporia's crucial forts located in the Farose Fields and held the King of Naporia's nephew and nieces hostage. By 196 BS and Rabar's forces increasing, the city of Dugros and Nifi offered their help in winning the war as Rabar became equal to Naporia's forces. War soon broke out in the lands of Roda as many Free Cities were siding with Naporia, which offended the elven settlements such as Magonhorn as they had joined forces with Rabar. In summer 196 BS, during the middle of the night Karpin I's son Soin (who would later be king in 95 BS until 93 BS) travelled to the docks of Naporia before setting alight to it. This fire quickly spread and burnt most of the dock by a few minutes, burning the ships. The Rabarian troops seized the other exits and allowed no-one to leave the city. All of Naporia burnt during that night, as did most of the troops. Aftermath Rabar took control of the Amook Lands and the sinews of Naporia's land. Karpin the First was honoured for his bravery when standing up to a much larger and tougher enemy. Category:War